Sportsmen Ship
by Lemon Lime and Orange
Summary: A little play between boys never hurts right? Tell that to HojoInuyasha :LEMON you are forwarned. Oneshot


Sportsmen ship

A nice story to try for the readers  
---

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.

We begin on a Saturday, halfway through a water polo tournament, which had gone on for the past week. We had a match with the neighboring town's team. The problem is I hadn't jacked off for nine days straight because I was constantly either out with friends, or playing matches in the tournament, so I couldn't focus on this game at all. All I could see were wet, trim guys in Speedos, all around me, awkward physical contact unavoidable, all in an athletic spirit, but in my mind, they were all a bunch of hot raging gay guys looking for action. Therefore, I sucked. I blundered two balls, missed three clear shots, and messed up three or four passes.

I knew the coach and my teammates would be pissed at me, which only made me perform even worse. When the match finally ended, we had suffered a horrible loss. I climbed out of the water incredibly depressed, after most had already left for the locker room. I saw two of my teammates helping a third (who had somehow sprained his ankle), and instead of being bummed out that someone got hurt, the friendly physical contact between them almost made me get a hard-on, which was NOT good when you're wearing tight Speedos. I just ignored their weird looks (aiming at my sucky performance), turned around and continued towards the locker room.

On the way, passing the showers, I found it strange when I saw some of the opposing team members in the cafeteria, still in their Speedos, having a bite. I stopped and hollered in my deep baritone,

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?" A beautifully tanned raven guy turned his head and yelled back.

"Just having a bite before we take the bus back. You got a problem with it?" He asked.

"No, it's fine; it's just that normally everyone leaves right after a match." I responded.

"Yeah, well, we're a friendly bunch." he said and took a big bite out of his sandwich. I nodded, and quickly responded.

"Just don't slip on all the water you brought in. We usually shower and dry up before coming in here."

"Yeah, some of us are in the locker room right now, going to take a shower." he said. "We're too tired to care though, so we just stopped by to have a quick bite. Sorry, man."

I shook my head and said, "Its fine. Well, see you later." He waved a hand at me and took another bite as I continued into the locker room, water dripping off my body and all over the floor. I immediately noticed there were many guys in there, as I heard a lot of talking. I walked down a row, past three guys (one from the opposing team), and to my locker. They were having a casual chat about the match, one my of my teammates sitting on the bench completely naked, and the other turned to his locker, reaching for his Speedos.

"You guys going to take a shower?" I interrupted their conversation casually. The opposing team's member, whose sentence I interrupted, looked at me with deep brown eyes and said.

"Hey, I'm Hojo. I noticed your performance out there... Are you in this team for real?" I smiled softly, but before I could respond, Bankotsu, the teammate sitting on the bench fully nude, interrupted.

"Give him a break, he hasn't jacked off for a week, his mind was elsewhere." Hojo gave me a playful little smile, and only then did I actually notice how handsome he was. A bit shorter than me, he had a beautiful face, tight jaw, full lips and a somewhat curved nose, and an amazing, tight and lean body that clearly showed the trips the gym more often than your average athlete. His raven hair looked amazing with the deep brown of his eyes.

It might've just been my horny imagination, but I could've sworn he gave me a few lusty looks. "I'm Inuyasha," I said. "So, you coming into the shower with us or...?"

"Yeah, some of the other guys are already in there. Need to freshen up and relax under the hot water," he answered, and playfully stretched his muscles, which looked so good I felt a twitch in my crotch. I thought I noticed another one of his looks on my blue Speedos, so I turned around and waved a hand at them.

"Well, I'm going," and trotted off to the showers, feeling Hojo's eyes fixed on my butt. Though again, I discarded this as dreaming. I ran my hand across my tight arms and chest, spreading the shower gel while under a constant downpour of hot water. Arching my back slightly, I scrubbed my abdomen and followed with massaging my semi-hard member and balls, not caring about possible gazes from the other guys in the showers (there were seven besides me). I washed my legs and just as I was about to do my back and butt, I heard footsteps.

Turning my head slightly to the right, I looked over my shoulder, Hojo and Bankotsu walked in; talking about something. They walked fully nude, and my eyes flew straight to Hojo's semi-hard dick swinging in front of him, surrounded by a thick, but neatly trimmed bush of brown hair. I quickly returned my eyes to the front though and continued washing myself. I heard their steps nearing me; I hoped to god they wouldn't take special notice of my growing and twitching cock.

Since there was another guy showering to my left, Hojo and Bankotsu came to the two showers on my right, Hojo taking the one closer to me. I greeted them with a slight nod of the head as I absentmindedly continued rubbing the gel all over me, then said, "Where's Kouga?"

"Oh, he wasn't planning on taking a shower", answered Bankotsu, pouring some gel into his hands and starting to rub himself, "he was just changing in the locker room. Said he had to meet Ayame. Beats me what he sees in her. The girl's pretty, sure, but she is one of the dumbest people I ever met. Every time I hear her talk, I reflexively roll my eyes."

I smirked, "No offense, but Kagome isn't really bright herself." I shifted my eyes quickly to Hojo, just past Bankotsu, who had also started scrubbing the shower gel all over him. I quickly looked back at Bankotsu, who continued.

"Well, Kagome is a sweet person, the niceness is just part of the innocent charm, whilst Ayame is just the 'dumb bitch' type," he snorted as he started rubbing his back, then bending over to do his legs. Hojo's eyes lay upon me as he smiled slightly and said.

"You have a girlfriend too? Seems to be pretty popular around here." He gave a quick, yet adorable chuckle. I felt extremely warm as I opened my mouth to speak, but then Bankotsu rose back up and, grinned at Hojo.

"Oh naw, man, he's..," But stopped and gave me a shy, inquisitive look, at which I gave a slight nod, half-smiling. He continued, "Well... Let's just say he likes to ram the tight ends." Hojo gave him a (yet again adorable) puzzled look, one eyebrow raised comically, before obviously realizing what he meant.

He then tilted his head at me and said, "You're a fag?"

I gave a quick nod, followed by a (hopefully) non-accusative, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, it's... fine, we're all different," he said, but I could feel him close off, he discretely stepped a foot away, and seemed kind of embarrassed with showering in public now, making swift, mindful movements, being careful not to touch any places that might allude to something. I lowered my eyes, extremely regretting the effect that had on him. But I guess everyone must be uncomfortable when they first find out, and the face that he was nude in the showers with me didn't help.

"Um..," started Bankotsu, obviously noticing the change of atmosphere, "... so, you guys will be going back to your places after showering, huh?" he asked Hojo.

"No, we'll be staying at my friend's aunt's place for the night - she's got this huge villa -, we want to relax a bit and go out to town here, see what it's like after hours." Hojo replied.

"Oh great, want to go out with me and some of my pals? Unless it's a clique thing?" Bankotsu asked.

"How many pals?"

"Three or four, we'll see," said Bankotsu as he scrubbed the gel off him using the steaming water from the shower. He was suddenly washing faster than normal.

"What's the hurry?" I asked, to which he replied.

"I just realized I've lingered a bit too much talking to you guys, I've got to go shopping, and the stores won't be open for much longer." I nodded and soon thereafter, I clapped his back as he left the showers, saying bye to Hojo and me. An uncomfortable moment followed, as Hojo and I were virtually alone in the showers (two other guys remained). Soon, however, the two guys (my team members) left together, shouting byes at me. So Hojo and I were left alone in the warm showers, him not scrubbing as quickly as I thought he would after finding out I was gay. Actually, he seemed a lot more comfortable now that everyone was gone. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but he seemed to glance at me every three seconds and he seemed to draw ever nearer.

"I'm gay too", Came a half-whisper from my right, as I swiftly turned my head and saw Hojo looking slightly crestfallen, his eyes on the floor as he absentmindedly scrubbed his neck and shoulders. "I just can't let it show, or tell anyone. The atmosphere I live in..." I listened, slightly shocked. Though my town was small and close-minded, his was even smaller. And he obviously lacked the self-confidence (or defiance) to come out... I couldn't blame him; really, it can be pretty dangerous around here if you tick off the wrong people.

So, I just said quietly, "I understand... So, why are you telling me, you don't even know me?"

"I... you're the first gay guy I've met... I just felt... like I finally had someone to tell, who could sympathize, even though you are a total stranger."

I felt all warm inside when he said that... And not because of the hot water pouring all over me, but because someone had just expressed trust in me, when they had no reason to. Being as emotional as I am, all of a sudden my face just saddened at the realization how hard he must have it, and I got a sudden impulse.

I ignored the fact that he's hot, dark-haired, and seemingly bright, has beautiful eyes and a wonderful body... I took two steps toward him and hugged him from the side, tilting my head to the left and laying it on his shoulder. He started, as his eyes were glued to the floor the whole time, but after two seconds of surprise and alarm, he just relaxed and stretched his right hand out and put it on my back, caressing it to gesture for me to move, so I raised my head. He just spun round and pulled me into a frontal hug, burying his head in my left shoulder, shivering slightly and gulping once or twice.

This brought a soft smile to my face, as I put my left arm around him and used the other to caress his head. Hearing him breathing softly, relaxed and comfortable, was an incredible feeling... Like I had just done something amazing.

"Are you going out with them tonight?" he said in low, musical tones. I smiled and said,

"Yeah." He let out a sigh of relief and his muscles twitched slightly as he relaxed even more. That night, at the local go-to club, Sakura's, it was a Saturday night out like any other. Groups of all kinds of people were gathered around tables, mostly cliques, but there was a lot of diversity. The noise was near-deafening, and the amount of already drunk people on the dance floor was astounding (as it was only eleven PM). I took a sip from my liquor-filled glass and glanced at Bankotsu, Hiten, Hojo and Kagome who were sitting at the table with me. Of the three others who came out with us, two had already left with someone else, and the third, Kikyo, was dancing and mingling half-dazed from the booze. Kagome was just taking a sip from her glass when Bankotsu blurted out.

"Why do you even go out with us, Kagome?" She gave him an uptight, aristocratic look and put her glass back on the table, responding.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kagome innocently asked.

"Well, one would think you Japanese are party beasts, and yet all you ever do is sit around and throw looks at people." She shrugged and said.

"Looks are my thing."

"I know, but no one's going to ask you to dance - let alone try to snog you - if you keep giving them die-unworthy-maggot stares."

"What makes you think I even want to be approached?" she asked in a high voice. "Maybe I like being the asexual bitch?"

"No, you don't. You just need to relax and lower your criteria," said Bankotsu reproachfully. She snorted and shifted her eyes over to Hiten, but still spoke to Bankotsu,

"Why am I the target of your wisdom anyway, what about Hiten here? Advice your own sex, leave mine alone."

"I have enough of my sex, thank you very much." he answered jokingly, but then turned to Hiten. "But really, man... You should loosen up too." Hiten basically went out with us only because we kept dragging him out. He was this raven sexy beast, but innocent as a child. He had always played by the rules - you could call him a mamma's boy, really, and you would be right.

Which was a real waste of flesh because he really was handsome and well-built at that - his father owned a ship, and while Hiten was a mamma's boy, he was all into manly things? Whatever his dad loved, he coincidentally loved too - bikes, mechanics in general, ships... Well, needless to say, all the work he enjoyed in his father's workshop and on the ship got him a very firm and well-shaped body, and a great tan that contrasted beautifully with his long braided raven hair.

"I'm just not into this sort of thing, you know me," said Hiten sheepishly. Kagome smiled at him.

"You're a catch, dear. You're denying the girls whatever pleasure you could give them! I hope you understand that." Hiten just chuckled. Kagome liked to pamper him, she regarded him as her little pet - while Hiten was good-looking, he was seriously lacking in the brain department. But that made him all the more attractive, in the stupid-sex-toy kind of way.

Hojo and I were sitting side by side the whole time, giving each other occasional looks and smiles, and finger-wrestling under the table, which caused several funny moments during which we laughed out loud, while the rest of the gang gave us 'what the...' looks. But I didn't care. Hojo was incredibly fun to have at my side, and though he was very strict about keeping his straight guy attitude (as there were a bunch of guys from his team in the club too), I thought I caught a few significant looks from Bankotsu and Kagome, both of which I rewarded with the slightest nod.

"So, Hojo!" turned Kagome suddenly to our guest for the night, smiling. "Why aren't you on the floor with the rest of the dweebs from your team?"

He smirked and said, "I'm not much of a dancer, or one to act like a fool in front of a crowd."

"You know, you probably won't get any obscene offers if you just keep sitting around with us losers." Kagome mused.

"That's okay", he said, smiling, "I'm having a lot of fun as it is." While he shifted his eyes to the dance floor, Kagome gave me a quick wink and Bankotsu gave me a thumbs-up. I gave them both a smile and put my arm discretely around Hojo's waist, to which he turned to me and gave me a quizzical look.

I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Want to get out of here?" He glanced around, drained his glass and gave me a nod. I stood up, turned to the others and said, "Well, we're off to Funk, Hojo said he wants to get away from his teammates a bit. Anyone care to join?" I said the last words while giving Kagome and Bankotsu significant looks, but they weren't that dim.

They nodded in unison and waved us away. As we were walking out, I thought I could hear Hiten yelling something like "Wait, I want to..," but he was quickly shushed by a dull, thwapping sound (most likely Kagome's hand upon his head).

Halfway to Funk, another popular club, Hojo pulled on my sleeve slightly and said, "What's over there?" pointing to a small forested peninsula off to the right.

"That's Yuri's Cove. Well, it's obviously a peninsula, but it was never officially named - so, we named it after this guy Yuri who swan dived off a cliff, right into a secluded cove... and um, he didn't land in the water... So, it's kind of morbid, but yeah..." I smiled sheepishly.

He seemed to like the story though, and said, "Let's go there, it seems interesting. Do you know the place?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time as a part of my jogging route." I said, nodding. "The wind's rising, too... But I know a nice cottage we can hide in." He nodded, and we turned and headed towards the peninsula. As the path entered the actual peninsula area, trees rose to our left and right, the green branches blocking even the little light the stars and crescent moon were giving. Two minutes later, I pulled Hojo off the path to the left and said through the whistling wind, "Come on, we can take the shortcut to the cottage." We went uphill for a while, cutting across the path we left twice, before he pointed to a small shadowy construct in front.

I nodded and we quickened our pace, as the wind was starting to blow more furiously, chilling even the warmest body - he even threw all shyness away and put his arm around my shoulders, sticking closely to me. Finally we got to the front door of a very big cottage, usually used as a summer house by this rich guy, Tsuki-omaru, but left completely abandoned and uncared for over the winter.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Hojo, giving me an inquisitive look. I just smiled and said.

"Well, the owner is a friend of mine." With that, I pulled out my wallet and got a thin key out, and used it to open the polished cottage door. As we entered, I motioned for him to sit on the couch to the right, while I turned on the light and closed the door. It was really cold in the cottage, so I went straight to the fireplace filled with forgotten wood logs, put in some paper that was stacked neatly in a pile on the fireplace, never having been used (as Tsuki stayed there over the summer). I lit it and immediately felt the warmth spread through the cottage.

I glanced over at Hojo who took his jacket off, revealing a tight dark blue T-shirt. "Want something to drink?" I asked him. "Tsuki likes to drink, I'm sure he has a stash lying somewhere around here."

"Sure." he said offhandedly. I went towards a small cabinet and, to no surprise, opened it to find four bottles of different liquors. I took one out along with two shot-glasses and brought them over to the small table in front of the couch. I slumped down onto the couch and let out a relaxed sigh, turning my head towards Hojo and smiled. He smiled back, and in the shortest amount of time, he leaped from his seat and placed his lips on mine.

Before I realized he had kissed me, he was sitting peacefully again. After a moment of being dazed by my heartbeat, I took the bottle, opened it forcefully and poured out a bit too much into a shot-glass. I immediately took it and slurped down the alcohol that burned my throat like fire, but I didn't care. I slammed the shot-glass back down on the table, turned to Hojo and stretched out my neck to kiss him, this time properly.

He opened his mouth as I put an arm around him, and our tongues intertwined in a wonderful mix of the alcoholic aftertaste in my mouth and the clean warmth of his. We kissed for two minutes, our hands running wild, mine across his back, firm chest, then to his cheeks, pulling him in a firmer kiss, his against my stomach, raising my shirt occasionally to run his hand across my bare skin. Eventually, his hand slipped down to my crotch, and as soon as I felt his grip I stopped kissing him.

Our faces were an inch away, and I stared into his eyes, as he slowly removed his hand, an almost guilty look upon him. "We don't need to do this if you don't want to." I said calmly, my hands fallen from his cheeks and resting on his shoulders. He smiled, seemingly relieved, and nodded. Then he shrugged my hands off and put one of his around my neck, kissing me again. Then he suddenly turned in mid-air, throwing one leg across my knees and ending up sitting on my thighs.

He smiled, and pulled me in another kiss, then slid his mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking it rhythmically as his hands made their way down my arms, caressing the now sweating muscle-bound skin, then crossed to my chest and to my stomach, all the while massaging my neck with his warm tongue. He slid his fingers under my shirt and pulled it up and over my head, then threw it away, sliding his mouth down to my chest as he started twisting his tongue around my right nipple.

"You're pretty good." I muttered through a chuckle. He detached from my nipple, smiled and said.

"I watch a lot of porn," then returned to the kissing and sucking. Apparently, the fire I started in the cottage raised the temperature quite a bit, or maybe it was the intensity of these unexpected events, but I was sweating quite a bit. I could see my chest glisten and I enjoyed the smell of sweat, but I wasn't sure if Hojo would like it. He chased away my fears, however, as he started running his tongue across the entirety of my chest. Suddenly, he swiftly crossed to my abdomen.

He teased my bellybutton as I felt his hands on my inner thighs, rubbing up and down, sending waves of pleasure to my already fully hard crotch. I twitched a bit as my mouth spread into a grin. I put a hand on his mane of brown hair and ran my fingers through it, gripping it tightly and pressing his face a bit harder against my abdomen.

He didn't seem to dislike it, as he just continued to kiss and lick all the crevasses formed by my contracting abs. I suddenly felt his hands make a stronger rubbing motion against my thighs, as he moved them up and around my crotch, starting to unbutton my jeans. As he opened them, I eased out, allowing him to pull them down and off my legs, leaving me only in my white boxers, with my fully erect cock protruding very visibly. He sat back on my now bare thighs and kissed me on the lips, using one hand to massage my chest again and the other to feel around my cock.

"No fair," I said, tilting my head back and away from his lips, and tugged his hands off me. He gave me a quizzical look, but when I put my hands on his stomach, he seemed to understand what I meant.

"Would you... like to be passive or active?" he asked shyly.

I smiled and responded, "The opposite of whatever you'd like to."

He gave a relieved sigh before saying, "I was afraid you were passive... I'm not much of an action-guy." He chuckled, and proceeded to put his hands on mine, squeezing slightly and dragging his shirt up. I continued the motion and removed his shirt over his hand in a fluent motion, revealing what I had already seen in the locker room, but what looked so much more real and appealing now, inches away from me. I ran my hands up his stomach and across his chest, up his neck and onto his face as I pulled him in another long, tongue-wrestling kiss.

He detached from my mouth and slowly slid off my thighs and knelt down in front of the couch. He ran his hands up and down my inner thighs, and then stretched his head and started licking and taking my cock into his mouth through the boxers. His hands worked their way up and around my stomach, chest and back, finally sliding down and slowly removing the boxers to reveal a hairy crotch, and protruding from it seven inches of thick manhood, twitching slightly.

He glanced up and down it for a split second, but wasted no more time and took it in one hand, lowering his mouth over it. He started stroking it slowly, taking the large head into his warm mouth, sucking on it and working his tongue all over it, sending wave after wave of erotic pleasure through my entire body. He gradually increased his pace, as he took more and more of my throbbing dick into his mouth eagerly.

However, I could see that he was not a veteran cocksucker, and so refrained from sticking it in further than he could comfortably handle. I put an arm on the back of his head again and ran my fingers slowly through his hair as his head worked its way up-down, left-right and around, as he eagerly sucked on my manhood. Like I mentioned, I hadn't jacked off for nine days now, so it wouldn't take long for me to blow my load.

I wanted to extend this experience with Hojo, though, so I gently nuzzled his chin and he removed his mouth from my cock, as I said, "If you had gone on like that I would've come in a couple more seconds." He nodded, then rose from the floor and started unbuttoning his jeans. As he slipped out of them and was about to remove his tight, black Speedos, I stood up and put my arms gently on the area around his crotch, preventing him from taking them off.

Putting my lips on his and intertwining our tongues again, I stepped back and took a thick blanket from a side of the couch. I motioned for him to follow me, as I walked slowly to the fireplace, my erect dick swinging in front of me, eager to release all that tension. I spread the blanket over the floor in front of the burning fireplace, my idea already very clear to him, as he almost immediately lay on it. I lay down on him, feeling the full contact of his body on mine, kissing and caressing him for a few minutes, before raising myself slightly and motioning for him to turn.

As he rose slightly, I removed his black Speedos to reveal a nice package of his own, a throbbing cock that seemed slightly longer than mine, but not so thick. I gave it a quick tug and rubbed with my right hand, as I reached down to his balls, I massaged them a little, before discretely sliding further down, caressing the area between his balls and crack, which seemed to turn him on quite a bit, I noticed three or four twitches of his throbbing cock.

As if he could stand no more foreplay or teasing, he wrestled out of my grasp and simply turned face-down, lowered his torso and supported himself with his elbows, as he thrust his firm butt out towards me. I gently caressed his crack and massaged his buttocks, before slowly asking, "Do you want me to lick you?"

He responded with a hurried "No, I don't like that particularly..."

"So, just the usual then?" I asked a satisfied smile in my tone. He nodded and thrust his butt a bit more out, as I rose on my knees, my thighs flexing, and leaned to the left over to the table, near which laid my pants. I found my wallet and quickly took out a condom - I always had one ready - and slid it over my more than ready cock. "It's going to be a bit rough; I don't have any lubricant at hand..." I said slowly.

"Alright..." he said and arched his back slightly. I could sense a note of fear of the unknown in his voice, but also one of eagerness, so I wasted no time and brought my manhood closer to his butt, touching his hole slightly. As expected, it immediately tightened, but I started slowly and gently prodding it, and massaging it with my fingers, and soon enough I felt him relax, so I proceeded to enter him a little. He twitched, but at the same time let out a moan of pleasure, letting me know that I wasn't hurting him too much. I gave a few test thrusts with only a portion of my cock, and when I felt he was comfortable with it, I took a more active role.

I straightened up and put my hands on his lower back, massaging it and his butt as I thrust harder inside. Being inside him felt wonderful, as did the fact that even the rare groan of pain contained a note of pleasure in it. I felt braver, and started thrusting harder, and harder, in and out of him. At the same time, I noticed him using one of his hands to clumsily stroke his cock, faster and faster, keeping pace with my thrusting. More and more I thrust, sweating under the heat of the fire, and I could feel him sweat too under my hands, the pores releasing his clean, manly scent and turning me on even more.

I found no point in holding it back any longer, so I thrust faster and faster, he groaned more and more what with the pain, the pleasure of feeling me inside him and of stroking his own dick, and I couldn't help but mutter strongly, "I'm going to come!" He seemed to find this info satisfying as he started thrusting his butt onto my pulsing manhood, and started stroking himself faster, and as I felt his ass contract, signaling an oncoming orgasm, and heard him moan loudly, I gave one last thrust and entered him fully, squirting one jet of hot sperm after another.

I saw his back twitch three times as I noticed his body relaxing - he had obviously come. So I leaned in and removed my hands from his ass, and used them to embrace his torso, connecting my abdomen and his lower back fully, as I thrust twice more, just to squeeze out those last drops of pure pleasure. Exhausted, I just lay on him until he crumbled below me, and we fell on top of each other.

We lay like that for a couple of minutes, panting and feeling each other's lungs filled and empty, before I slowly pulled out of him, and rolled over on my back onto the blanked. I carefully removed the cum-filled condom and weakly threw it into the flaming fireplace. He raised himself and slowly turned also on his back, and I tilted my head towards him, still breathing heavily. I put my hand on his chest and wiped off the sweat, leaving my hand to rest there as I felt no need to remove it.

"That... was amazing," he breathed through the panting. I gave him a smile he returned, and then let my head spring back to face-up; gazing at the ceiling, then slowly closing my eyes to enjoy the sensation of being here with him while it lasted...

**-----**

You enjoyed right? There will be more when I write more.


End file.
